Raising Raven
by HeySeeIfTheyGotAnyPie
Summary: While fighting the Hive, Raven and Robin are whisked off to another dimension. As they slowly fall more and more in love with each other they not only have to fight for their lives, but for their love that keeps on growing. Will they make it back? Will they finally tell each other how they feel for one another? Or will it all be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Raven swooped through the trees with one wing dipping down and then the other. Most people in this world we live in today think that Ravens only mean death and despair, but in reality they are the most majestic of birds.**_

Raven was just waking.

_Another day of saving people_.

She immediately regretted the thought and pushed, the thought and emotion out of her head. She didn't have time for petty thoughts trifling emotions. She lived for helping people if she was being completely honest. But one of the things that grated on her nerves and made her grit her teeth, was that not one person had ever said thank you.

Raven levitated out of bed and let out a stretch. She changed out of her sleepwear and into her everyday attire. A purple/blue leotard with a cape and purple shoes. She combed out her short purple hair but did not look in the mirror.

In her world, mirrors were for hiding her emotions. Literally.

Downstairs, the other Titans were eating. Starfire was eating Glorp, Robin was eating eggs and coffee, Cyborg was nowhere to be seen (probably off fixing his car,) and Beast Boy was eating his regular; tofu. I went to the faucet to get some water for my tea. Everything always started out this way every morning.

Beast Boy finished his tofu and let out a loud burp. He turned into a Raven and swooped onto the couch and turned back to his normal self. He flicked on the TV and started his video game. Everyone sighed in unison. No one could pry Beast Boy away from his video games. Only the alarm could.

As it should happen, the alarm sounded.

Raven pulled her hood up. "Teen Titans Go!" shouted Robin. The Hive was attacking.

They raced into the city. Raven carrying Robin, Starfire flying on her own, Beast Boy turning into a pterodactyl and Cyborg in his car. Jinx and Plasmus were attacking Raven, Mammoth was attacking Beast Boy, Cinderblock was attacking Robin, and Gizmo was attacking Cyborg and Starfire. As Raven was attacking Jinx she heard a shout. She looked at Robin. Cinderblock had knocked the boy wonder down.

She raced towards him. She used her shield to deflect the blow she knew was coming. Her only thought was of saving Robin. With that final thought, Robin and Raven disappeared in a flash of blinding light, into the great unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flash Back:**_

_As Raven was attacking Jinx she heard a shout. She looked at Robin. Cinderblock had knocked the boy wonder down. She raced towards him. __She used her shield to deflect the blow she knew was coming. Her only thought was of saving Robin. With that final thought, Robin and Raven disappeared in a flash of blinding light, into the great unknown._

_End Flash Back_

Raven was confused. _How did she end up here?_ She was jumping to shield Robin and now she was here. _Where was here exactly?_ She could see a mess of clothes and items strewn about over the barren stretch of land. Her leotard was ripped to shreds on her shoulder and one of her shoes was slowly being buried by the sand. She could see her belt lying haphazardly on the other side of Robin. _Someone could definitely get hurt by that thing! _Robin's Bo Staff was just lying there glinting in the blazing sun.

They sat up. Raven grabbed her shoe and belt and quickly adjusted herself. She couldn't do anything about her ripped leotard. _Great, now if we run into trouble, fighting won't be the only thing I have to worry about. _When she looked at Robin she could see, a long cut running down side of his face. She went over to him and gently raised her hand. Raven forced all thoughts out of her head as a brilliant purple glow appeared on his face. When his gash finished healing, they started to talk. They knew they weren't on earth anymore, heck they definitely weren't in Kansas anymore. All they could see was a barren wasteland in every direction.

It was really hot. They didn't want to show each other weakness, but they couldn't keep going on forever. Raven used her force field to block out some of the sun. That took some of the heat off of them. They walked in silence. Every once in a while they would stop to see if the other one was okay. They were alike in that way, they didn't need to communicate.

A couple of hours later the sun started to set. It was still blazing hot but it was a huge relief that the sun had gone down.

They were looking for a place to stay. _Where would they go? What kind of scary things lurked on _this_ planet? Raven guessed they probably weren't as scary as her Father, but still. _

_What have we gotten ourselves into?_


	3. Chapter 3

When Robin and Raven woke up it was still dark outside. Better to get a move on at night then in the morning. They were walking for a little while when all of a sudden the land started to shake. They held onto each other tightly as Raven took them up in the air. When the earth stopped shaking an explosion shook the earth harder than anything they had ever heard before.

Raven was so surprised she lost her hold on Robin and they were both sent tumbling down to the ground. Robin was hurt in a bad, bad way. If he hit the ground, he could die, but in the most likely case he could get really hurt. She raced ahead to try and catch him. She caught him right before he hit the ground. They were both breathing very hard and they held onto each other laughing a nervous laugh.

What had happened? They found out a moment later. A giant beast had come up behind them. It was made of sand.

"So that was what that explosion was!"

He snorted. They should probably get out of the way. The sand beast growled and ran straight at Robin. Raven turned into her spirit Raven and flew into the sand beast. She brought Robin out with him kicking and screaming. The sand-beast yelled in anger. He usually didn't lose lost tasty morsels. (Of course most of them never even attempted to fight back.)

Robin swooped his Bo Staff expertly around his head. He then jumped at the beast. But he fell short because of his injuries. They were trying to devise a plan while fending off the beasts attacks, but with labored breathing it soon became hard to talk.

"Why don't you try turning into a demon?" shouted Robin.

"I don't think I should… I might lose control and hurt you in the process," yelled Raven.

The sand beast morphed down into the sand. He was gone… But not for long.

_**BABOOOOOM!**_

Raven tried to put a force field up but the sand beast hit them at full force. They went flying through the air. It felt like they were getting hit by a train at 100 miles an hour. Raven and Robin sat up gingerly.

They used every power and item that they had at their disposal to attack the sand beast. After a while, he finally dissolved. He had taken a beating. They would be no more trouble from the sand beast after this.

_**Nightfall:**_

All of a sudden the barren land ended and in its place was water instead. They were both stood back in surprise. They didn't have time to dwell on this as they didn't know how big the "ocean" of water was. Raven picked up Robin and they began their trek again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Couple Hours Later:**_

Raven's arms were starting to hurt her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold Robin. But she couldn't put him down, she just couldn't. After all they had gone through so far. When she started to lose hope of keeping a hold on him, she saw an island up aways'. That made her carry on.

When they reached the island, she put Robin down gently on the ground looked up at the sky. They were thirsty, hungry, and most importantly tired. They could barely move. Raven needed to find water and food soon or they had no hope of ever leaving this place. Raven used her powers to start a fire so she could boil the water from the ocean. After a time the water was ready and she grabbed a huge leaf for him to drink out of. As she gave him small sips from the leaf, she held his head softly, tenderly.

They really were a mess and needed to get cleaned up. Robin took everything off except his boxers and dived in to the calm waters.

After Robin finished cleaning off, he went in search of food, Raven was supposed to be gathering more water to boil for them to drink. She was looking after him thoughtfully as Robin had yet to put his clothes back on.

She had just started boiling the water, and had another to cook the fish in, when he leapt out of the ocean. He had 2 fish hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry about this. My manners seemed to have fled," said Robin.

"What are you sorry for?" questioned Raven.

"Well I do have both of our meals stuck in my mouth. But I guess it's better than nothing."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we are at a 5 star restaurant," quipped Raven sarcastically. Her sarcasm was working double-time.

She leaned up against the palm tree. She handed him a leaf filled with water. _I wish I could make herbal tea come out of nowhere,_she thought. When he finished his water he poured the rest over his head. Raven chuckled on the inside. This was the happiest she had been in a while. Well, except the fact that they were stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere.

Raven still had her cape on and it was starting to get hot underneath the collar. She couldn't change out of her cape because her skin might start to burn. She desperately wished she could materialize sun-tan lotion from out of thin air. This was going to hurt without it.

"I am so tired of this" They said together. They laughed.

You could break them down mentally and physically, but you couldn't break their spirits. (Not yet at least.)

They laid down and just talked with one another. A couple of hours later of talking it started getting dark. They huddled together. The stars started to come out. They were star gazing. _How romantic,_she thought. They fell asleep with their arms around each other, not knowing what horrors the next day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven awoke very slowly realizing she was pressed up against a very warm, very male body. She never wanted to remove herself from this position. Raven opened her own eyes and looked into deep blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean they were surrounded by. Crap! She had forgotten that they were actually trapped somewhere.

That gaze held hers as his lips slowly descended upon her own. His arms tightened around her until she was gasping for air. She tried pulling as much oxygen into her lungs as she could but he never let her finish because then his lips were attacking her again.

She tried to move to gain better access to his body but he wouldn't budge an inch. If anything, his arms grew even tighter around her mid-section. Raven knew that Robin had only one thing on his mind; possessing her body. And she was more than willing to let him do just that.

Raven wrangled one of her arms free and forcefully grabbed a handful of his hair because she needed to anchor herself to him, because she was floating away on a cloud of bliss. He reached for the clasps on her cape and couldn't seem to figure out how to get them off. She laughed and pinched him to let her go so she could unclasp them for him.

He laughed himself because of the situation they were in. She finally tore off her leotard and cape and his hands descended upon her glorious body. She was absolutely stunning and she took his breath away. He started moving his hands lower and lower and she couldn't help herself. He was almost _there_. And then he touched her, really touched her.

And that's when Raven woke up.

Raven was having possibly one of the best dreams of her life while the object of her affection was holding her. Could there be an even worse situation than this? Apparently there could because that's when the sea monsters decided to attack them.

Raven shook Robin awake and Raven shook off her dream. She couldn't let wandering thoughts like that get in the way of battling for their lives. Raven couldn't identify any the monsters they had seen and that really worried her.

The sea monster's upper torso was a shark but had the legs of a man. The monster was carrying a scepter of some kind and had it pointed at them menacingly. He led an army of half man half sharks. Raven aimed her hands at them in case they got any funny ideas.

"Speak your names and your purpose of being here," barked the monster.

"Where exactly is _here?_" Raven threw out sarcastically.

All of the monsters pointed their scepters at her and the leader ordered them to attack.


End file.
